OISHI
by Kaho
Summary: Perkataan Sanji yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya bau terus terngiang, pendekar pedang berambut hijau itu lantas memutuskan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menemukan si koki pirang tengah telanjang disana./WARNING! YAOI. RNR pls?


**OISHI**

 **All the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-san**

 **ZoroxSanji**

 **Yaoi, BL, Lemon, gaje, typo, ooc**

 **Story by Kaho**

* * *

 **.**

Dibawah langit yang mulai menggelap para kru topi jerami terbaring kelelahan lantaran sedari tadi siang para monster laut terus muncul. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain membalas menyerangnya. Meskipun begitu, jumlah para monster laut yang muncul lebih banyak dari yang bisa mereka perkirakan. Bahkan Nami yang notabene tidak pernah melawan monster laut kali ini ikut melawannya. Apalagi setelah itu para angkatan laut mengepung mereka.

"Nah.. hosh—hosh— _minna_ , aku mau mandi dulu." Nami, gadis berambut oren itu beranjak dari tempatnya, peluh yang belum mengering membasahi tubuh rampingnya, sementara itu Sanji menoleh, menatap sang navigator dengan mata _love-love_ nya sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan para _nakama_ nya.

"Ya." Robin yang tak kalah lelah itu juga berdiri diiringi dengan mata _love-love_ nya Sanji dan lubang hidungnya yang kembang kempis.

Sementara kru termuda yang tidak lain adalah sang kapten malah tertawa kegirangan, "Shishishi, menarik sekali hari ini."

" _AHO_!" si hidung panjang—Usopp—menggertak, tubuhnya tak kalah babak belur, atau lebih tepatnya dia babak belur karena ulah dari keempat _nakama_ nya itu.

"Aku kira aku akan mati." Gumam Chopper dengan tangisannya.

"Yah, itu karena kau tidak menyingkir, Usop. Shishishi." Luffy kembali terkekeh, disampingnya Usop semakin geram.

"Itu gara-gara gerakanmu terlalu lambat, Usopp." Lanjut Sanji sambil meniupkan asap rokoknya diudara.

Sementara itu Zoro, Franky, dan Brook yang tadi juga sempat membuatnya babak belur tertawa mengejek.

" _Mo_ , kalian jangan mengejek Usopp terus." Chopper bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Usopp, "Usopp, ayo mandi."

Usopp mengangguki ajakan dari teman satu-satunya yang mengerti perasaannya, kedua makhluk itu lantas meninggalkan keempat lainnya, namun Luffy segera bangkit dan menyusul kedua nakamanya itu.

"Aku ikut!" teriak Luffy.

"Yohohoho, aku tak perlu mandi, karena aku tengkorak. Yohohoho." Brook, si musisi topi jerami beranjak dari tempatnya disusul Franky yang pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Oi, _marimo_." Sanji kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "kalau kau tak mandi jangan harap kau bisa masuk dapur."

"Tenang saja, alis keriting." Zoro menenteng ketiga katananya lalu berdiri, "meski tak mandi aku tidak akan bau."

Ocehan tersebut disahut kekehan dari si koki, pria _blonde_ itu mengikutinya berdiri. Kedua jarinya menjepit rokok yang tadinya ia gigit, "marimo bau, pantas saja tidak ada gadis yang mau mendekatimu."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" geram si pendekar pedang itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada sang koki, tapi tentu saja dengan mudah sang koki dapat menghindarinya.

"Oi _marimo_." Sanji yang berdiri jauh darinya menoleh, "mau mandi denganku."

"HAAAh?" Zoro tertegun, namun setelah itu ia menyeringai, "aku tidak mau kau terangsang saat melihat tubuh telanjangku, koki mesum."

" _NA_ —" Sanji terperangah kesal mendengar balasan tak terduga dari nakamanya itu, apalagi setelah semua ucapannya Zoro terkekeh geli.

Zoro sendiri kemudian naik ke menara pengintai meninggalkan Sanji yang berdiri dengan bulu kuduknya yang ikutan berdiri.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sanji. Kami sudah selesai." Kata Usopp.

Dibelakangnya ada Chopper yang bergumam ' _segarnya_ ' dan Luffy yang juga bergumam dengan lemas ' _aku lapar'_.

Sanji mendengus, "kalian tunggu sebentar. Setelah ini akan kubuatkan masakan yang enak."

Luffy yang mendengar kata makanan langsung berteriak kegirangan, mereka bertiga lalu bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Sanji mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah. Dengan santai kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi mereka, ia menarik lepas dasinya dan melucuti semua yang ia kenakan. Ia lalu masuk kedalam dan berdiri di bawah shower, menghidupkannya membiarkan air yang segar itu menerpa tubuh putih yang sedang kotor. Sanji bersenandung lirih sembari menggosok kepalanya yang sudah berbusa.

Sementara di menara, sedari tadi Zoro terngiang oleh ucapan Sanji. Dan berkali-kali pula dia mencium bau badannya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur bau badannya sangat mengerikan. Bisa dibilang diantara yang lain, pria inilah yang jarang mandi. Tapi beberapa kecap kata yang keluar dari bibir koki itu membuatnya resah dan gelisah. Zoro akhirnya menuruni menara tersebut.

"Oi, kalian." Zoro melipat kedua tangannya saat melihat Usopp, Luffy dan Chopper sedang bermain ayunan, "sedang apa kalian disini?"

"kami sedang menunggu makan malam." Jawab Chopper.

"Ah, Sanji bilang dia akan membuat sesuatu yang enak. Shishishi."

"Eh, tapi bukankah selama ini dia selalu masak enak?" Usopp bergumam.

 _Yah, terserah kalian saja._

Zoro kembali melangkah, sepertinya si keriting itu sudah selesai mandi. Baguslah kalau begitu.

Zoro meletakkan katananya di samping pintu. Ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan mulai masuk. Baiklah, jujur Zoro akui. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti ini. Sanji yang sedang kepedihan karena matanya kemasukan sampo terus meracau. Ini tak ada bedanya dengan saat mereka telanjang bersama di onsen, tapi entah mengapa Zoro merasakan hal berbeda sekarang.

Matanya terus mengamati lekuk tubuh Sanji yang masih belum sadar akan kehadiran orang lain di tempat itu. Sementara Zoro masih mematung, ia memutar balik semuanya, ia selalu berdebar-debar setiap bertemu atau berselisih dengan Sanji, namun dia pikir itu hanyalah perasaan bersemangat darinya. Ia sangat bersemangat saat bekerja sama dengan alis keriting itu, ia sangat senang menggodanya, ia sangat senang saat melihat ekspresi marahnya yang begitu lucu. Dia sangat senang menatap mata birunya, atau dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit putihnya. Ia senang mencium bau nikotin dari mulutnya.

"SHAMPO SIALAN!" tukas Sanji, sementara Zoro yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menyadari bahwa dirinya yang lain sudah terbangun, dengan secepat kilat ia menyahut handuk dan melingkarkannya di pinggang. "Ha?" Sanji akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Zoro, "apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Marimo_?"

"Berisik!" Zoro melangkah dan duduk di bangku kecil, di depannya sebuah kaca besar terpampang. Ia mulai mengguyur badan kekarnya dengan air, sedangkan Sanji hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, namun pria _blonde_ itu turut duduk di samping Zoro.

"Haah? Kenapa kau kemari? Bukannya kau sudah membersihkan dirimu." Ujar Zoro, ia masih terus menggosok-gosok badannya.

"Yah, aku tinggal menggosok punggungku saja." Tutur sang koki sambil mencoba meraih bagian belakangnya.

Zoro mengamati kelakuan aneh sang koki, sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan pria itu belum juga menggosok punggungnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

" _Aho ka_?" tukas Zoro yang mulai merasa lelah dengan kelakuan si koki. Ia menyahut handuk di tangan Sanji kemudian menggeser bangkunya mundur, "geser kemari, akan kubantu kau."

"Yah," Sanji tersenyum tak enak, atau lebih tepatnya ia senang tidak akan berada dikamar mandi terlalu lama. Sanji kemudian menggeser bangkunya dan duduk di depan Zoro. Dibelakangnya, Zoro menelan ludah. Punggung putih milik Sanji terekspos dengan nyatanya, kedua tangan besarnya mulai bergerak naik turun menggosok punggung milik pria yang sedang keenakan. Zoro kembali menelan ludahnya, ia mengambil segayung air dan membasuhkannya, tak lupa ia mengelap punggung indah itu dengan tangannya. Merasakan kulitnya yang hangat.

Zoro semakin hilang kendali, bau tubuh Sanji yang menguar bercampur dengan bau sabun membuatnya semakin mendekati bahu miliknya, mengendus hingga akhirnya mengecup lama kulit halusnya.

Sanji terperanjat kaget saat sesuatu menjilat bahunya, ia menengok dan mendapati Zoro, rivalnya itu sedang mengecup kecup bahunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _SHITTY MARIMO_!"

Para anggota topi jerami menoleh berbarengan dari tempat mereka saat mendengar teriakan Sanji terdengar cukup keras. Namun mereka tak melakukan apapun dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, mereka mengira Sanji dan Zoro berselisih lagi.

Sementara itu dikamar mandi, Sanji yang tubuhnya dipeluk sedemikian erat oleh Zoro mati-matian meronta. Ia tak bisa lagi berteriak karena Zoro memasukkan kedua jari pada mulutnya, mengobrak-abrik semuanya, Sanji mengerang bahkan tertohok saat jari-jari Zoro menyentuh pangkal mulutnya. Salivanya menetes sedemikian deras, punggungnya semakin tertekan oleh dada bidang Zoro.

"Nngg—ahh." Sanji mengerang saat si kepala lumut itu menyentuh _nipple_ nya, memilinnya dengan lembut. Rontaan Sanji perlahan mengendur, berganti dengan geliatan yang semakin mendorong punggungnya ketubuh Zoro.

Zoro tersenyum, ia tahu tepat dimana letak kelemahannya. Ia dulu terus menerka kenapa Sanji selalu memakai pakaian berlapis. Ketika mereka mandi di _onsen_ , ia teringat saat Luffy bermain cubit _nipple_ , waktu Luffy mencubit _nipple_ Sanji tanpa sepengetahuannya koki itu mengerang cukup keras, bahkan Luffy sempat terjingkat kaget melihat Sanji terengah-engah dengan muka yang merah.

"Bagaimana, koki?" Zoro menyeringai sambil menatap Sanji yang menopang kepalanya pada bahu miliknya.

"Setelah... ini—akan kuhajar—kau—" ujar Sanji terbata-bata.

"Aku menunggunya." Desis Zoro, ia lantas menciumi pipi serta leher Sanji, menghisapnya cukup keras hingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah dikulit putihnya.

Sanji kembali mengerang tatkala kedua _nipple_ nya dipilin dan dicubit oleh si marimo. Zoro yang terlalu asyik memainkan _nipple_ Sanji sadar bahwa kejantanan milik si koki sudah bangkit sedari tadi.

"Apa ini, hm?" ujar Zoro sambil menatap intens penis Sanji yang menegang itu. Penis berwarna kemerahan dengan urat-urat yang menonjol menandakan bahwa Sanji telah terlalu lama menahannya, sperma yang mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya juga menandakan kalau dia sudah diujung batas. Tidak berbeda dengan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah terasa sangat mengeras itu.

Zoro perlahan meraih penis Sanji dan memijatnya perlahan, kemudian mengocoknya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat membuat pemilik kejantanan itu kembali menggelinjang tak karuan, erangan-erangan dari bibirnya kian keras terdengar.

"He—hah—hah—hentikan—ahh-hah—ja—jangan—NNGGHHHH!"

Tubuh Sanji menegang lalu tersentak beberapa kali setelah cairan putih berhasil keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuh rampingnya otomatis terkulai lemas di pelukan Zoro. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, penglihatan yang tadinya kabur mulai menerang, punggungnya terasa dingin, dan ia merasakan sesuatu sedang memainkan kejantanannya. Sanji melirik kebawah dengan ekspresi lelahnya, namun ia segera membulatkan matanya saat tahu bahwa Zoro sedang menciumi pangkal pahanya, sementara tangannya memijit pelan kejantanan yang mulai layu itu. Sanji berusaha menendang Zoro, namun pria hijau itu tak semudah itu kalah, ia memegang kedua kaki Sanji dan menahannya. Belum sempat Sanji melemparkan protesnya, Zoro menyahut penisnya dan mengulumnya.

"Ahhkk—" Sanji kembali meronta saat Zoro mengulum kepala penisnya, rasa panas mulut Zoro entah mengapa membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah, apalagi saat pria itu memutar lidahnya di kepala penisnya. Zoro yang tak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini hanya mengikuti instingnya, ia menjilati lubang kecil diujung kejantanan Sanji lalu menghisapnya cukup kuat. Sanji mengerang, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak. Ia berhenti memberikan perlawanan dan malah ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Perlahan Zoro melepaskan pertahanannya pada kaki Sanji, kini tangannya mulai bergerilya menyentuh lubang kecil disana.

Sanji memekik, ia merasa sakit dan enak secara berbarengan. Zoro melepas kulumannya pada penis Sanji dan berganti menjilati lubang tersebut. Ekspresi jijik di wajah Sanji terlihat jelas. Namun raut wajah senang malah memancar di wajah Zoro.

"AHK!" Sanji kembali memekik kesakitan saat Zoro memasukkan kedua jarinya dengan paksa, bahkan pria berambut _blonde_ itu kembali melawan. Namun tak ada gunanya, Zoro yang lebih kuat darinya itu kembali dengan mudah menahan pergerakannya. "ke—keluarkan itu brengsek!" ketus Sanji saat Zoro mulai pergerakan keluar masuknya.

Zoro mengeluarkan jarinya ia lalu menyibak handuk kecil yang sedari melingkar dipinggangnya, menampakkan kejantanan yang lebih besar dari milik Sanji. Sementara koki itu meneguk ludahnya, ia berharap si _marimo_ tidak akan memasukkan benda berbahaya itu.

Zoro yang sedari tadi terengah-engah itu memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang Sanji.

"Ja—jangan bercanda! Aku bisa mati kalau kau memasukkannya." Ujar Sanji ketakutan.

Zoro mendengus, "kita lihat saja."

"Ukh!" tubuh Sanji melengkung saat kejantanan Zoro memaksa menerobos masuk, rasa perih dan ngilu bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan kesakitan ini mampu membuat sang koki menitikkan airmatanya. Zoro berhenti beberapa saat, ia lalu meraih pipi Sanji dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Keduanya saling berpagutan untuk beberapa saat, Zoro menjelajah leluasa saat Sanji perlahan membuka mulutnya. Pria berambut hijau itu menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya brutal, ia menjulurkannya dan menjangkau tempat-tempat tersensitif milik Sanji. Keduanya saling mengerang diantara ciuman yang masih belum terhenti, apalagi Zoro merasa semakin sulit melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir Sanji, lagipula kedua tangan Sanji entah sejak kapan sudah mulai meremasi rambut cepak Zoro. Sanji kembali merasa kenikmatan saat penisnya bergesekan dengan perut Zoro.

Zoro tak lupa, ia perlahan kembali mendorong penisnya, sekali hentakan yang keras dan diiringi dengan pekikan kesakitan Sanji, kejantanannya telah sukses masuk. Tubuh Sanji bergetar, ia merasakan sesuatu merembes keluar dari lubang anusnya. Itu pasti darah.

"San—ji—hah—hah.." Zoro mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, mengacuhkan kesakitan yang menerpa Sanji.

"Sa—sakit!" Sanji kembali merintih, tubuh bagian bawahnya itu terasa sangat tidak enak. Ia merasa sangat kesakitan setiap Zoro menghentakkan pinggulnya. "ke—keluarkan itu! Brengsek! A—aku bisa mati—"

Zoro diam tak menggubris semua ocehan koki itu, yang dia lakukan adalah terus bergerak di lorong sempit milik Sanji. Beberapa menit berlalu kesakitan Sanji berubah menjadi desahan yang sangat menggoda Zoro, bahkan ia merasakan bahwa kejantanannya semakin membesar dan memanas.

Di tempat lain, Luffy lari pontang-panting menemui seluruh krunya kecuali Brook dan Franky diruang makan.

"GAWAAAT! GAWAT!"

"Ada apa Luffy?" tanya Nami saat melihat sang kapten berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Tenanglah sebentar lagi Sanji akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita." Kata Usopp.

"Iya, Luffy. Kau harus lebih bersabar." Susul Chopper.

"Kapten, apa itu?" tanya Robin sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celana hitamnya.

Semua kru menatap benda itu. Luffy pun juga melongok kebawah, " _are_? Apa ini?"

 _ **Gubrak**_

Seluruh kru kecuali Robin terjatuh. Robin tertawa pelan melihat kepolosan dari kaptennya, gadis berkulit coklat itu menyilangkan tangannya dan

 _ **Syut syut syut**_

Beberapa tangan tumbuh mendekati milik Luffy yang menonjol dan menoelnya. Luffy mengacak rambutnya saat Robin terus menoel miliknya.

"Ahh—Robin—terus—hah—hah—" ujar Luffy sok seksi layaknya di film hentai.

" _AHO_! KAPTEN MENJIJIKKAN!" teriak Nami sambil memberikan pukulan keras pada kapten bodohnya itu.

.

.

.

"He? Sanji dalam bahaya?" tanya Chopper saat Luffy berhasil menceritakannya.

"Iya!" Luffy mengangguk mantap. "Sanji berteriak kalau benda itu akan membuatnya mati."

"Ma—mati?" kini giliran Nami yang menyahut.

"Sanji tergeletak dilantai, dan aku melihat darah."

"I—ini gawat!" teriak Usopp, "aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan saling bunuh."

"Ba—bagaimana ini." Chopper ikut-ikutan panik.

"Kapten- _san_ , mengapa kau mengintip orang mandi?"

Semua kru menoleh kearah Robin, dengan malu-malu Luffy menjawab, "aku sudah kelaparan. Shishishishi."

"Yang jelas ayo kita lihat diam-diam." Kata Nami, "Kau ikut kan, Robin?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

Zoro berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia menarik kedua lengan Sanji yang melemah. _Marimo_ itu lantas berbaring dan membiarkan Sanji menduduki kejantanannya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, disaat itu Sanji kembali mengerang, ia menumpukan tangannya pada perut Zoro, sementara pinggulnya bergerak naik turun tanpa ia perintah, menelan setiap inci dari kejantanan Zoro. Penisnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sperma yang telah membasahi perut Zoro terus mnepuk-nepuk perut sixpack rivalnya senada dengan gerakannya yang naik turun.

Sanji sudah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, bahkan ia terus semakin cepat menaik turunkan pinggulnya saat Zoro tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bibir tipisnya meracau, hingga akhirnya pria pirang itu menegang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, menyemburkan spermanya pada tubuh Zoro. Tumpuan dikedua tangannya melemah, Sanji limbung dan terjatuh tepat dipelukan Zoro. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Sementara itu, Zoro yang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan spermanya bangkit, dengan masih dalam keadaan penis tertancap di tubuh Sanji, Zoro melangkah mendekati dinding, menyandarkan si koki yang kelelahan. Kaki panjangnya dibiarkan melingkar di pinggul, kedua telapak tangan Zoro memegang pantat Sanji. Dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat, kejantanan Sanji yang tadinya melayu bangkit lagi. Ia lantas memeluk erat si _marimo_ saat benda besar itu terus bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal.

Zoro menghentak semakin dalam, dan ia mulai mengerang keras. Tubuhnya menegang dibarengi dengan semprotan sperma yang begitu banyak didalam Sanji, begitu pula dengan Sanji yang kembali orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Diluar sana tepatnya di depan pintu para kru kecuali Robin wajahnya memerah. Robin terkekeh pelan, sementara yang lainnya mengelap peluh setelah menonton drama tadi.

"Me—mengejutkan." Kata Nami, ia bergegas berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Itu menyakitkan."

"I—iya."

Chopper dan Usopp berlari berbarengan meninggalkan Luffy dan Robin.

"Ada apa kapten?" tanya Robin saat Luffy menatapnya malu-malu.

"Robin—itu—anu—" Luffy melirik bagian bawahnya.

Robin kembali terkekeh geli, gadis itu lalu menyilangkan tangannya.

 _ **Syut**_

 _ **Syut**_

 _ **Syut**_

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Yoshaaa ini fic one piece pertama saya. Jujur lagi tergila-gila sama OP, khususnya sanji *smooch* untuk sekarang dibikin komplit, kalau banyak yang berminat bisa dilanjut di chap 2. Arigatou sudah membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
